kingdom_of_copycatsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Oxymoron Karmaa
"AHAHAHA! Long live the king, Long live the king!" -'Oxy's last words '''King Oxymoron Karmaa '''is my custom Oxymoron OC. Read the linked article to learn more. Oxy is one of the main characters, along with 18, Karmaa, Static and Una. He is an Anti- Hero. Personality King Oxymoron, or just Oxy for short, is a rather wayward and excitable kind of person. He is fairly carefree and cheerful, despite his several injuries. He can be clueless and he doesn't have a very long attention span, though. Along with this, he can be somewhat powerhungry. At some times, he can be what some people call "insane", making crazy decisions and not thinking them over first. This often leads to him getting in a lot of trouble. Appearance Oxy is a faded brown dog with the standard Karmaa stitches. He has a lighter chest, shoulder dots, face, paws, inner ears and tail. His tail patch, tail markings, "boots", hair and nose are all a much darker faded brown. He always has a black eye on his right eye. His eyes and the gems on his jewlery are a deep green. He has two crowns- One on his head, another on his tail. He just kinda has it there. He has two large scars on his lower back. Backstory This story is still quite a work in progress, so please be patient with me. When Oxy was young, he had very caring parents that looked after him, but also let him get away with a lot. One day, young Oxy was outside playing by himself with a plushie he named '''Pillow '(keep track of Pillow, he's actually important) when he was attacked and kidnapped by an anonymous dragon. This leads to his great hatred of dragons. The dragon tried to make Oxy give up his role as prince and give the throne to him, but Oxy refused. Angered, the dragon left Oxy in a cell for many years, only occasionally visiting to feed him and ask him again for the throne. Of course, every time, Oxy said no. One day, though, '''Pillow '''came to life. Pillow offered Oxy freedom, as long as he would do something in exchange later. Oxy agreed, and Pillow let Oxy free. When Oxy is freed, he finds that his kingdom is in shambles- both of his parents had died while trying to find him, and the kingdom was scrambling to find a new king or queen. Of course, Right away, Oxy was declared king. After the experience with the dragon, he had changed a lot. He had become a bit more "Insane", and somewhat powerhungry as well. When Oxy became king, Pillow asked that Oxy gave him some of his life energy so he could continue living. Of course, Oxy agreed, and gave Pillow part of his life energy. Because Pillow was a Karmaa, this was passed onto Oxy durring the spell. Trivia *The idea (not the finalized Karmaa version) for my Oxymoron OC actually goes way back to about 2015, when I made a character named King Lupus. I would have kept the name, but I liked just the plain "King Oxy" better. *Oxy was almost going to be blue with red eyes. *He is highly inspired by [http://meritferretlupisvulpes.wikia.com/wiki/King_Oxymoron_Darkky King Oxymoron '''Darkky]. Gallery King Oxymoron.png|Oxy's ref